Interference
by Yuna's Aeon
Summary: During the confrontation with Sasuke, something changed. More specifically, the lights went out. Three "actors" in this play end up on a movie set with issues. The problem is that they're the real deal. And the puppeteer behind all of this? Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and I never will. If, and I do mean if as a hypothetical statement, I ever own Naruto, I will agree that I do not hate my sister. Which by the way will never happen.

Second story ever written, first one that is not going to be a one-shot. As you can tell, I desperately want feedback. Catch my drift?

Possible mention of Sasunaru later on. If it offends you, you have no idea what you're missing! Sasunaru forever!

Had this idea in my head for a while, and since I've never seen it around on , I figure I'd give it a try. Ready?

_Lights! Camera! Action!_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Found him_, she thought, all other intentions wiped clear from her mind. Only the desire to pulverize him into tiny little pieces and then maybe set them on fire remained.

Despite her captain's shout of her name as a warning, Sakura continued to run towards the end of the tunnel and the outside light.

To _him._

She dashed, straight up to him, and grabbed him by the collar. Bringing his pale emotionless face close to her own, she clenched her fist, if only to prevent herself from hitting him. Not that she wouldn't do that later on her own time of course.

"What are you really after?" Sakura snarled at Sai, anger clouding up her surroundings, "How many times are you going to stab us in the back-!"

"Sakura, huh…"

* * *

Let us now hit the pause button.

Any self-respecting Naruto fan knows what is going to happen next. The traitor Sasuke is going to make his first appearance in who knows how long, a battle is going occur that is both dramatic and foreshadows a future plot in the series, and end with nothing accomplished but a boost in morale.

That is what should have happened and what will happen.

As soon as the electrician can fix the technical difficulty that the studio is experiencing.

* * *

"CUT!"

As far as Sakura knew, there was no mention of there being an eclipse today. As a result of that, she was unable to explain why the sun seemed to have… well turned off. And to why there was a man screaming about cutting something.

"Would somebody please get the emergency lights running? We do have a generator after all!"

With that dull red light appeared, allowing some visibility. The pink-haired girl looked around in awe, now seeing that the environment around her had completely changed. The landscape that had been familiar to her now seemed like a movie set, similar to the ones used in Princess Fuun's movies.

"Are you kidding me? The generator is gone too?!" Sakura looked up to see a slightly plump man in a director's chair having a fit.

"Sir, please calm down! Your doctor said to keep your blood pressure at a minimum," a frantic looking assistant attempted to calm the man down.

"Well, I bet he doesn't have to deal with a deadline and a dead power source, Kyoko!" the man raged, "Now get an electrician up here and dismiss everyone. We've got an interview in three hours!" With that the director walked off of the set, still muttering to himself.

"Right away, Yukio-san," the poor assistant sighed to herself.

Sakura could only watch in wonder at the events before her, totally detached from her surroundings. She only barely noticed when the woman from before called her name and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, the shooting is paused for right now. So you can let go of Sai-kun right now," the woman told her helpfully.

The pink-haired girl gasped and released him when she realized she was still holding Sai in a choke grip, resulting in the normally pale boy to be a light blue color. Sakura blushed at his exaggerated gulps for oxygen.

The woman, now remembered as Kyoko, smiled at his antics and addressed the two, "It seems that production is going to be stalled for a little bit. Why don't you all go down to the game room and wait a little while. Though I doubt any progress will be made. You too, Sasuke-kun."

Both Sakura and Sai's heads shot up at the name, realizing their predicament. Standing a little off was the object of their search, looking just as bemused as they. But they were ninjas, trained to undertake any situation without suspicion.

"Aw, don't tell me we are actually stopping!" a loud voice called.

Kyoko smiled warmly, "Despite what you think Naruto-kun, it is quite impossible to film a scene without any electricity."

Sakura watched the rest of Team Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato, walk up to the assistant, the first one holding an annoyed expression, while the later withholding a slight smile.

"Very funny, Kyoko-san. It's just that we finally started with this damn scene and then this happens!" Naruto complained, throwing up an arm over his eyes in an exaggerated movement.

"Yes, well it is unfortunate. But just remember Naruto-kun that you get paid by your days here, so…" Yamato trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Go water your plants. I know you have better things to do than talk to moody teenagers," the blond teased, making a shooing motion with a hand. "Unless…" Naruto snuck a glace at Kyoko.

The woman smiled again, "Nope, you are all free to go."

Naruto let out a joyful yell, before grabbing both of Sasuke and Sai's wrists. "Come on guys, maybe I'll actually finish that challenge on Final Fantasy!"

Sakura could only watch in amazement as her blond teammate dragged both of the traitors out the room.

The blond poked his head back in and called out playfully, "You coming Sakura-chan?"

What the _Hell_ is going on here?

* * *

Interested yet? Stick around and it'll get better.

Review or I'll sick my two pit bulls on you!

Ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and I never will. If, and I do mean if as a hypothetical statement, I ever own Naruto, I will agree that I do not hate my sister. Which by the way will never happen.

Second story ever written, first one that is not going to be a one-shot. As you can tell, I desperately want feedback. Catch my drift?

Possible mention of Sasunaru later on. If it offends you, you have no idea what you're missing! Sasunaru forever!

I have to say that I'm surprised people are interested with this story. But hey, who am I to deny the masses?

_Lights! Camera! Action!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_And tonight we are with the leading director and his assistant, Yukio-sensei and Kyoko-san, of the famous television series **Naruto**!" the host declared, grinning._

In Sai's opinion, the director had a falser smile than even he, while the woman looked like she rather not be there.

Naruto dragged all three of them into the "game room." It contained a kitchen, some furniture, a rather large television, some video games, and a very comfy couch in Sai's opinion.

His blond teammate had yet to make reference to their…predicament. Thus, the Root member made no mention of it either. Unfortunately, Naruto had yet to leave him alone with Sakura and the traitor, so as far as he knew, Sai was alone in the matter.

Though he was pretty sure Sakura was involved as well. After all, she practically choked him earlier.

So, the three were left to sit on the couch in a very tense atmosphere watching the interview of their director, while Naruto, completely oblivious to the situation, tore up the room in search for something.

"You know, it would be nice if you helped me look!" said the destroyer himself in irritation from underneath the dining table.

"We might if you told us what we should be looking for, Naruto-kun," Sai commented lightly, eyes glued to the television. Perhaps some questions could be answered…

"Final Fantasy VII, of course! What else were we going to play? I bet Kiba took it…"

The others were not listening, focusing their attention to the commentary by the director.

"_Now, you have been on several times before. This time however, we have let the audience direct the focus of the questions. Do you mind?" the host asked, clearly not caring in the matter._

"_No, of course not," Kyoko responded, folding her hands in her lap, "Ask away."_

"_Well, today's focus will be on the character of Itachi. A rather complex character if I am not mistaken."_

Both Sakura and Sai felt Sasuke tense on the coach beside them. His normal black eyes flashed red for a moment.

Naruto announced that he was going to pay a little visit to Kiba and left the room loudly. No one even noticed.

"_Indeed, the character of Itachi was developed by one of our artists. Complete masterpiece from the beginning," Yukio added._

"_Now I understand that you used the actors' names for the characters, now why is that?" the host asked._

"_We first developed the personalities for the various amount of characters in the **Naruto**series. All of them without names. Then, we chose our actors based on how well their personalities coincided. Afterwards, we just used the actors own names for the characters," explained Kyoko._

"_Some would call that laziness."_

"_Perhaps, but I like to think of it as a way for the actors to connect with their character. Really be them. After all, I don't see our ratings complaining. It's what makes the show so great. The believability of the actors and the characters," replied Yukio._

"_Very true," agreed the host, "Now, back on track to Itachi. Would you like to explain why he, although a villain in the series, still remains one of the most popular characters?"_

"_That's easy, Kyoko laughed, "He's every girl's dream. The badass, excuse my language, villain that even though makes the main characters life a living Hell, still commands respect."_

_Yukio whispered something into his assistant's ear. "Oh yes, and he's hot too."_

"_Interesting theory. And what about his agenda? His motive for killing his clan?" the host asked eagerly._

"_Well, we are not allowed to say anything about his agenda, but we can let you in on a little secret. The 'motive' as you would call it is very top secret. Not even we the directors will know until the last moment," Kyoko responded._

"_In fact," Yukio added, "there is a bet to as whether the writers themselves even know why he did it."_

"_So basically, there is not hint you can give us whatsoever?"_

"_Nope!" Kyoko giggled, "But that's what the imagination is for."_

"It is safe to say," Sai started out softly, "that we are alone in this… mistake."

"Naruto doesn't seem to notice anything," agreed Sakura.

"That's because that's not him. In my best guess… we've been forced into this place where our lives are-"

"Entertainment for other people?" Sasuke interrupted coldly.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Sakura nodded.

"In any case, we need to blend in, we can't be suspicious. So for now it would be in our best interest to work together. We can continue later in our… dispute," Sai ended tactfully.

"After everything is settled," Sakura commented, looking up at the ceiling. "There is also the problem of there being other… acquaintances around here."

"Like Itachi," Sasuke bit out.

"Yes, well, until he is determined a threat to us, he is just another civilian, an actor," Sai confirmed.

"So you can't kill him," added Sakura.

"Hn."

"My biggest concern is keeping this world's Naruto from realizing anything and what caused this," Said mentioned thoughtfully.

"You mean this is because of a jutsu? But do we even have chakra here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stood up, "There is only one way to find out," and began making the signs for a fire jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

It is called Murphy's Law that at that moment, Naruto chose to interrupt the group's little pow-wow.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" he said, bouncing into the room, dragging in a poor unfortunate soul.

_Itachi._

* * *

How's that for an update? God my fingers hurt! But I'm on Spring Break, so I can't waste a moment.

Getting better? I hope so…

See ya next time.


End file.
